Acceptation de l'évidence
by lave en fusion
Summary: Comment James Potter et Lily Evans sontils devenus un couple? Il a d'abord fallu qu'il lui prouve son amour et qu'elle accepte l'évidence!


Comme promis, voici un one-shot pour la St-Valentin!

8888888888888

Acceptation de l'évidence

Lily Evans n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Poussant un léger soupir, elle repoussa les couvertures et, en voyant la belle nuit étoilée, enfila ses espadrilles. Elle sortit du dortoir, fit son chemin à travers la salle commune, erra dans les couloirs et sortit finalement du château. Une douce brise soufflait et caressait gentiment sa forme fragile. Elle leva les yeux vers la lune pleine et immense. Elle ferma les paupières et sourit.

_Quel calme_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle entendit un hurlement venir de la Forêt Interdit et se figea.

_La pleine lune…!_

Elle se retourna et vit une bête sortir de la forêt en courant dans la neige et tourner la tête vers elle. son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Un loup-garou! La bête courut dans sa direction. Quelques secondes après, un cerf, puis un grand chien noir se ruèrent après la bête. Le cerf donna des coups de sa ramure au loup-garou pour l'éloigner et le chien le mordit au cou en tentant de l'entraîner loin de la jeune fille paralysée. Laissant le chien s'occuper de la bête, le cerf s'approcha de Lily et la poussa gentiment du museau. Elle l'enfourcha et il se dirigea vers le château en courant. Quelques mètres avant les portes, il s'arrêta et la laissa descendre. Sous les yeux étonnés de Lily, il reprit sa forme habituelle : James Potter.

« Lily, dit-il d'un ton pressant en lui passant son manteau autour des épaules, rentre au château, vite! »

Malheureusement, elle était comme paralysée.

Au loin, le loup-garou s'était libéré en étourdissant le chien et courait vers eux. Le chien se métamorphosa en Sirius Black.

« Attention! » cria celui-ci.

James tourna la tête, y recevant un coup de griffes, et se plaça devant Lily, la plaquant au sol et lui faisant un rempart de son corps lorsqu'il reçut un autre coup de griffes.

Lily vit James serrer les dents lorsque son sang gicla. Il resta néanmoins sur elle. Heureusement, il n'avait pas été mordu, sans quoi il aurait contracté la lycanthropie. Il reprit sa forme de cerf pendant que Sirius tentait d'attirer l'attention de la bête. Il attaqua le loup qui ne voulait pas laisser échapper sa proie.

« Ho, Rémus, par ici! »

Cette fois-là, le loup se retourna vers Sirius qui reprit sa forme de chien à son approche. Lily en profita pour rentrer au château, la tête bourdonnante. James Potter venait de la sauver! Elle ne put que constater qu'il était devenu mature et était véritablement loyal. Après tout, si elle avait bien entendu, le loup-garou était Rémus Lupin! Il lui avait enfin prouvé qu'il l'aimait vraiment, alors elle n'avait plus à refuser son amour pour lui!

À l'aube, Rémus redevint un homme, ainsi que les 3 autres Maraudeurs. Il se sentait, comme à chaque lendemain de pleine lune, épuisé. James, lui, ne fit pas deux pas qu'il s'effondra dans la neige, sa chemise blanche en lambeaux redue rouge vif à cause du sang qui la détrempait.

Sirius passa un de ses bras autour de son cou et passa son propre bras autour de la taille de James et entreprit de le mener à l'infirmerie, tandis que Peter s'occupait de Rémus et lui expliquait ce qui s'était passé.

Lily n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, et, à l'aube, vit les Maraudeurs sortir de la forêt. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle vit que James ne se tenait pas debout et se faisait transporter par Sirius. Il avait l'air d'être inconscient et ses vêtements en lambeaux étaient tachés de sang. Avec peine, elle réalisa que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il était blessé.

À la hâte, elle enfila une chemise et des jeans, jura quand elle s'empêtra dans ses lacets d'espadrilles et sortit en trombe du dortoir. Elle courut à en perdre haleine et les intercepta dans le hall.

« Oh mon dieu, James! » cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit de plus près.

Rémus s'éloigna vers l'infirmerie, mais Sirius ne l'y suivit pas.

« James ne peut pas y aller, dit-il, madame Pomfresh saurait qu'il était dehors et il devrait révéler que nous sommes des Animagi.

Je peux m'occuper de lui, proposa la jeune fille. Je peux le soigner dans mon dortoir.

Mauvaise idée, dit Sirius. Même si tu as ton propre dortoir, votre salle commune communique avec celle des Gryffondor. Il n'aurait pas de repos avec les filles autour. J'ai un meilleur endroit. »

Il l'emmena à la Salle sur Demande et déposa James sur un lit.

« Va te coucher, Sirius, je m'occupe de lui. »

Il fut tout d'abord réticent, mais elle finit par le convaincre. Une fois le jeune homme parti, elle enleva les bottes de James, ainsi que ses bas, puis ses pantalons, lui laissant tout de même ses boxers. Elle soigna rapidement les égratignure, puis déboutonna sa chemise, remarquant que le Quidditch avait du bon. À la vue de son corps musclé, elle se sentit rougir. Prenant un linge mouillé, elle nettoya les griffures précautionneusement. Elle entreprit ensuite de soigner son dos lacéré. Finalement, elle soigna les marques sur son visage et essuya le sang de ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Tout l'avant-midi, James et Lily furent absents. Les Maraudeurs dirent qu'ils ne se sentaient pas bien. Sur l'heure du dîner, Sirius vint voir James, mais Lily le renvoya, disant que ce dernier avait besoin de calme. Elle referma la porte et alla se rasseoir au chevet du jeune homme inconscient. Voyant que ses lèvres étaient sèches, et puisqu'il toussait un peu, elle les lui humecta doucement. Elle passa sa main sur son front et sursauta : il était brûlant de fièvre! Frénétiquement, elle trempa un linge humide et lui épongea le front. Toute la journée et celle qui suivit, elle prit soin de lui, ne se reposant que rarement. James .tait inconscient, mais elle réussissait parfois à lui faire avaler un peu de soupe.

Le jeune homme se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux. Il ne reconnaissait pas la pièce où il était. Il tenta de se redresser et laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur. Il passa la main sur son torse et dans son dos, qu'il trouva entourés de bandages. Qui donc l'avait soigné? À son chevet, Lily dormait, des cernes sous les yeux…Une minute. _Lily?_ Gentiment, il posa sa main sur la sienne et la pressa un peu. La rousse s'éveilla et le regarda, endormie.

« Ah! Tu es enfin réveillé! fit-elle en souriant. Je commençait à avoir peur pour toi.

Lily…Je…Merci–

Ne me remercie pas, après tout, tu as été blessé en me protégeant. »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il les essuya avec son pouce et elle sourit. Elle se colla contre lui et il referma ses bras sur elle.

« Tu sais, c'était la première fois que je te voyais vraiment tel que tu es. »

Elle arrêta de parler et se détacha. Elle lui agrippa la tête à deux mains et le regarda dans les yeux.

« J'étais mortellement inquiète pour toi, dit-elle sérieusement. Ne me refais jamais ça, James Potter!

Promis, maman », dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle pressa ses lèvres contre celles du brunet et mit dans son baiser toute le désespoir, la colère, la peur et la passion qu'elle ressentait depuis la pleine lune. Ils se séparèrent presque à contrecœur.

« Wow », dit James.

Lily rougit. Il la reprit dans ses bras.

« J'ai attendu ce moment tellement longtemps!

Moi aussi. Je t'aime, James. »

Quelques heures plus tard, ils sortirent de la Salle su Demande, James s'appuyant sur Lily, et se rendirent à la Grande Salle où ils s'assirent côte à côte. Les Maraudeurs arrivèrent peu après et, les voyant ensemble, applaudirent bruyamment. Sirius, entre autres, les fit beaucoup remarquer lorsqu'il s'assit à la table.

« En cette St-Valentin, je lève mon verre pour le plus beau couple de Poudlard, Lily Evans et James Potter! »

8888888888888

Et voilà! C'est la première fois que je faisais une LE/JP, alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Pour le titre, c'est parce que Lily a accepté l'amour de James auquel elle était la seule à ne pas croire. R&R!


End file.
